rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Rutles
For the album Of he same name, see The Rutles (album) :"Prefab Four" redirects here. For the tribute band, see Prefab Four (tribute band) ' The Rutles' (also known as the Prefab Four) were the most influential band in the whole history of music. They consisted of four main members; Ron Nasty, Dirk McQuickly, Stig O'Hara, and Barry Wom. Their legend helped defined the 60s, and is a legend that will live on after other living legends have died. Indeed, a legend that will last a lunchtime. The band *Nasty - Rhythm guitar *Dirk - Bass *Stig - Lead guitar *Barry - Drums There was two short time members of the band, Leppo; the guitarist, who was last seen crawling into a trunk with a small German fräulein and [[Kevin|Kevin Issac Stuart Best]] (who preferred to italicise his middle names), the drummer. History 1959-1961 Formation and Hamburg Ron Nasty met Dirk McQuickly in 1959, when they literally bumped into each other on 43 Egg Lane, Liverpool. They began working with Stig O'Hara, a guitarist with no fixed hair style, and Kevin I.S. Best, a drummer of poor quality. The other three discoverd Barrington Womble in the back seat of their van, and invited him to join the group, as long as he changed his name to Barry Wom in order to save time. They then fired Kevin. Ron suggested that they allow a new member into the group, Leppo, who knew Ron from art collage. Today, Leppo is often referd to as "the first of many Fifth Rutles." Leppo could not sing or dance well, mainly standing at the back, but knew how to have a good time, which was all that mattered. Silver Rutles.jpg|''the Silver Rutles'' The Ruts.jpg|''The Ruts'' The Tuls.jpg|''The Tuls'' The sluts.jpg|''The Sluts'' Alma Cogan.jpg|and even Alma Cogan AD.JPG|''The Rutles.'' Now the Rutles were complete. They had five musicians of no fixed ability. However, they could not decide on a name. They were the Silver Rutles, the Ruts, the Tuls, the Sluts, and even Alma Cogan, before they settled on the Rutles. However, the Rutles were still SO bad they soon realised that the only place they could play was Hamburg. So, the group packed up their belongings and moved from small county hamlet of Rutland to large sex town of Hamburg. It was in Hamburg that the Rutles would discover lever, amphetamines and shagging. Whilst there, they sewed the seeds of their popularity. They sang nightly at Der Rat Keller which was in the heart of the ancient hooker district. They suffered through short payments, dismal sleeping conditions and a large infestation of rats, but they had a good time, which is all that mattered. Astro Glide was an up-and-coming German photographer who took many of the now famous snaps of the Rutles. She put them into mop-top hair cuts and has often taken credit for giving them the trousers, but so has Ron Nasty, Leggy Mountbatten, Barry Wom and Conan O'Brien. 1961-1964 Prisoners of Fame With their new haircuts and trousers, the Rutles returned home to The Cavern, Rutland. However, they were surprised to find that it had closed down due to a sudden flow of money into the business. ISo instead, in early 1961 the Rutles began playing at The Cavern, Liverpool, and had had mild success. Then one cold day in October, Leggy Mountbatten, a chemist from Bolton, walked in to their lives. He met the Rutles in a dark celler, where the group agreed to let him manage the group. Leggy's mother recalled that "Leggy did not care for their music, but adored their trousers." Later that month, Leggy was busy fliting around London, trying to sell Rutles tapes. Archie Macaw recalled the day he met Leggy: "...He'd been to see virtually everyone in the business, and had been shown the door. He asked to see my door, but I wouldn't show it to him. Instead, he showed me the photographs and tapes of the Rutles... They had something... I think it was the trousers." Dick Jaws, an unemployed music publisher, signed them up for the rest of their lives. He would later recall that he knew they were worth the loss, once they had seen their trousers. Leggy would later write of all of this in his autobiography A Cellar Full of Goys, 'when they rode the go-carts to fame and rode across the ferry to a place of heart ache.' Leggy put them into suits, he put them into a recording studio and then he put them into the newspapers. The Rutles began playing at clubs, churches and play rehearsals. They were now legends. They began making appearances on British television. It was during one of these appearances that The Rolling Stones decided that they would follow the footsteps of the Rutles into fame and fortune. The Rutles soon met the Stones a few weeks later after another television appearance. Dirk offered to sell them a song, which was later discovered to be terrible and thus is best lost today. At the Lunchtime Achievements Awards, they met the Queen, who awarded them the MBE. In early 1964, the Rutles met the British ambassador. That event was disastrously embarrassing as he came in very late, very drunk, shagged the staff, and then left. (the ambassador, or course) Two days later, the Rutles left for America. Over ten thousand underage girls were there to welcome the Rutles, a landing that rivals that of Christopher Columbus. After briefly greeting the press, the Rutles were driven into the heart of Manhattan, New York. There they heard the amazing sounds of disk jockey Bill Murray the K, who was refusing to play non-Rutles music at the time. They stayed in a hotel, which would be declared a national landmark days later. The Rutles appeared on the Ed Sullivan show, which they both opened and closed, in order to play to the popular demand. They opened with Hold My Hand and closed with One Last Kiss. The Rutles were now very popular. They had fans who followed their every footstep. The irony was that they were now becoming prisoners of of their own fame. Everyone now loved the Rutles and they couldn't leave their hotel room. Even in their hotel room, they were stalked by girls. In Hollywood, the Rutles rented a house in order to have some much needed peace and quiet, but two girls hired a helicopter and leaped from it into the pool. They barely survived. (The Rutles, that is.) Nasty was married early, to his pregnant girlfriend named Carinthia, at around 7 or 8. However, it was not a relationship to last. With Ron constantly on tour, he rarely had quiet time with her, and she would often "accidentally" be left behind. On 8 April 1963, Ron Chuck Rude Nasty was born, whilst his father was playing a live concert on stage. Barry was the next to be married to his childhood sweetheart, Brenda Liola. However, in the darkened church, there was a mix up and he was accidentally married to Carinthia's step-sister, Susianna. In late 1964, Ron released Out of Me Head, the first Rutle solo work. It left only one type of media out of the Rutles reach, and that was film. 1964-1966 Movie stars Discography Category:Rutle band members Category:Musicians